Secreted Proteins
Many human proteins serve as pharmaceutically active compounds. Several classes of human proteins that serve as such active compounds include hormones, cytokines, cell growth factors, and cell differentiation factors. Most proteins that can be used as a pharmaceutically active compound fall within the family of secreted proteins. It is, therefore, important in developing new pharmaceutical compounds to identify secreted proteins that can be tested for activity in a variety of animal models. The present invention advances the state of the art by providing many novel human secreted proteins.
Secreted proteins are generally produced within cells at rough endoplasmic reticulum, are then exported to the golgi complex, and then move to secretory vesicles or granules, where they are secreted to the exterior of the cell via exocytosis.
Secreted proteins are particularly useful as diagnostic markers. Many secreted proteins are found, and can easily be measured, in serum. For example, a ‘signal sequence trap’ technique can often be utilized because many secreted proteins, such as certain secretory breast cancer proteins, contain a molecular signal sequence for cellular export. Additionally, antibodies against particular secreted serum proteins can serve as potential diagnostic agents, such as for diagnosing cancer.
Secreted proteins play a critical role in a wide array of important biological processes in humans and have numerous utilities; several illustrative examples are discussed herein. For example, fibroblast secreted proteins participate in extracellular matrix formation. Extracellular matrix affects growth factor action, cell adhesion, and cell growth. Structural and quantitative characteristics of fibroblast secreted proteins are modified during the course of cellular aging and such aging related modifications may lead to increased inhibition of cell adhesion, inhibited cell stimulation by growth factors, and inhibited cell proliferative ability (Eleftheriou et al., Mutat Res 1991 March–November; 256(2–6):127–38).
The secreted form of amyloid beta/A4 protein precursor (APP) functions as a growth and/or differentiation factor. The secreted form of APP can stimulate neurite extension of cultured neuroblastoma cells, presumably through binding to a cell surface receptor and thereby triggering intracellular transduction mechanisms. (Roch et al., Ann N Y Acad Sci 1993 Sep. 24; 695:149–57). Secreted APPs modulate neuronal excitability, counteract effects of glutamate on growth cone behaviors, and increase synaptic complexity. The prominent effects of secreted APPs on synaptogenesis and neuronal survival suggest that secreted APPs play a major role in the process of natural cell death and, furthermore, may play a role in the development of a wide variety of neurological disorders, such as stroke, epilepsy, and Alzheimer's disease (Mattson et al., Perspect Dev Neurobiol 1998; 5(4):337–52).
Breast cancer cells secrete a 52K estrogen-regulated protein (see Rochefort et al., Ann N Y Acad Sci 1986; 464:190–201). This secreted protein is therefore useful in breast cancer diagnosis.
Two secreted proteins released by platelets, platelet factor 4 (PF4) and beta-thromboglobulin (betaTG), are accurate indicators of platelet involvement in hemostasis and thrombosis and assays that measure these secreted proteins are useful for studying the pathogenesis and course of thromboembolic disorders (Kaplan, Adv Exp Med Biol 1978; 102:105–19).
Vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) is another example of a naturally secreted protein. VEGF binds to cell-surface heparan sulfates, is generated by hypoxic endothelial cells, reduces apoptosis, and binds to high-affinity receptors that are up-regulated by hypoxia (Asahara et al., Semin Interv Cardiol 1996 September; 1(3):225–32).
Many critical components of the immune system are secreted proteins, such as antibodies, and many important functions of the immune system are dependent upon the action of secreted proteins. For example, Saxon et al., Biochem Soc Trans 1997 May; 25(2):383–7, discusses secreted IgE proteins.
For a further review of secreted proteins, see Nilsen-Hamilton et al., Cell Biol Int Rep 1982 September; 6(9):815–36.
The present invention has substantial similarity to choriolytic enzyme, Choriolysin. Choriolytic enzyme, is part of the hatching enzyme of the teleost, Oryzias latipes. There are two parts of this enzyme, one is high choriolytic enzyme (choriolysin H, HCE) and the other one is low choriolytic enzyme (choriolysin L, LCE). Choriolytic enzyme is similar in some enzymological characteristics and protein structure (55% identity in amino acid sequence) and belong to the astacin family.
The genes for HCE and LCE have been in isolated from the genomic library constructed from DNA of the inbred drR strain fish. In contrast to the close similarity of the enzymes, there was a marked difference in their gene organization. The LCE gene was a single copy gene and composed of eight exons interrupted by seven introns. The HCE genes were multicopy genes and lacked introns. In the haploid genome of the drR strain fish, there are eight HCE genes. 5′flanking regions of the LCE gene and the HCE genes had consensus TATA box sequences, but not CAT box nor GC box sequences. For more information related to the present invention, see Yasumasu et al., Eur J Biochem 1996 May 1;237(3):752–8.
Secreted proteins, particularly members of the choriolytic enzyme protein subfamily, are a major target for drug action and development. Accordingly, it is valuable to the field of pharmaceutical development to identify and characterize previously unknown members of this subfamily of secreted proteins. The present invention advances the state of the art by providing previously unidentified human secreted proteins that have homology to members of the choriolytic enzyme protein subfamily.